


Blurred Vision

by CQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CQueen/pseuds/CQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter can't see a thing without his glasses, including the identity of the man who's come to take advantage of that fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred Vision

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Blurred Vision

It was a fact that Albus Potter was blind as a bat without his glasses. Without them everything around him instantly became one big, fuzzy blur. They were the first thing he put on every morning and removing them was the last thing he did every night before he went to sleep. Few people had ever even seen the seventh year Head Boy without glasses since his eighth birthday, and they were just one more thing that made his resemblance to his father that much more apparent and uncanny.

It was late one night, while on his way back to his tower after completing his patrol through the school, that Albus, exhausted after a very long day of classes, homework, studying with Rosie AND Head Boy duties, happened to miss the sound of Mrs. Norris the Second coming up behind him.

The cat, who was chasing after a mouse, ran right between his legs, causing the Gryffindor to stumble, trip over his own feet, and go sprawling onto the ground, narrowly missing the cat in the process.

Albus couldn't see the cat and mouse leaving the scene because his glasses had gone flying when he had hit the floor and was now incapable of making out a damn thing.

Cursing both from the pain and his lack of vision Albus sat up and began feeling around on the ground, hoping that his glasses hadn't fallen out of his reach. And that they hadn't broken, which would not be a good thing. He most definitely did not want to have to send a message to one of his relatives and have a sibling or cousin come get him like he was a child who needed to be guided around the school.

But there was no way he would be able to get back to the tower by himself without his glasses either.

His frantic fingers moving across the floor without luck Albus cursed a blue streak under his breath, resigned to the fact that he'd have to do some crawling around on his hands and knees now. He was leaning forward to do just that when he sensed eyes on him.

Lifting his head Albus squinted, trying to make out a figure without any luck. But he was sure there was someone nearby, someone who was watching him rather intently.

"Hello? Someone there? If there is I've lost my glasses and I can't see a bloody thing. I could really use some help."

The Gryffindor waited, but no one answered him. The feeling of being watch remained though, the unknown gaze seeming to travel over his body with a purpose that had his cheeks flushing with embarrassment over his predicament, as well as anger that whoever was watching him was apparently refusing to help him. And it wasn't Peeves, the only undead being at Hogwarts who wouldn't automatically help him out. That meant the eyes were human, likely a fellow student.

"Look, whoever you are, I won't roust you for being out of your dorm at this hour. You're being a right prat by not helping me out here. Heck, I'll even pay you if you'd just come over here and help me find my glasses. That's all you have to do you know. It's the least anyone with an ounce of human kindness would do." Albus added with a huff, kneeling on the ground as he crossed his arms in front of him bad temperedly.

And then a dark blur walked to stand in the middle of the hallway, coming towards him at a casual, almost cautious pace. A fellow student still in uniform, Albus guessed, squinting his eyes painfully as he tried to make out any distinguishing feature. The other student's silence had a shiver of unease racing up his spine, suggesting that there was perhaps a reason he was the only one talking. Could the other person, likely male from the size, be in Slytherin? Or someone who just meant him harm, since it wasn't like Slytherin was the only house that housed people who didn't care for him. He took his job as Head Boy seriously, he'd penalized plenty of students for breaking the rules over the years since he'd been made Gryffindor Prefect.

"It would be seriously cowardly to attack me while I can't even see you." Albus stated, keeping his voice as calm and level as possible. "Just let me put my glasses on first at the very least. Make it somewhat fair. Not even a Malfoy would attack me when I'm blind as a bat. Or at least the present Malfoy wouldn't." Lucius and Draco Malfoy might, but their current heir had more balls and class than the other two put together. Scorpius Malfoy would consider cursing a blind, wandless wizard to be in very bad taste.

The unknown man made a sound that might have been a well muffled chuckle, but Albus couldn't be sure as he watched the black blur get closer and closer. It was definitely a male, he was sure of that now. Not that the man was particularly tall or bulky in shape, but there was something about the way he moved and held himself that said male to him. Older male, Albus guessed, about his age or a year younger. Definitely past the worst of the gangly stage from the man's build and confident walk.

And then the man stood before him, towering over him. Albus was just about to get to his own feet, thinking to at least even that playing field, when the man crouched down so that he was closer to his height, getting down on his own knees before him.

Taken aback by the other man's actions Albus blinked at the other man like a startled owl, his brows furrowing as he tried to understand what was going on. Acting on instinct Albus reached out, his hands landing on shoulders covered with the same material as what his own robes were made up of. Definitely a fellow student, one who had removed his tie, Albus realized as he looked down at the whiteness of the man's shirt, the hue unmarred by a colored tie. A deliberate move, the Gryffindor realized as he looked up again with his confusion written all over his face. The man didn't want to be easily identified.

But why?

"Who are you?" Albus breathed, his breath catching in his throat as his personal space was suddenly seriously being impinged upon as the unknown man leaned in close.

And then the man's lips were pressed up against his own and Albus forgot all about the question he'd posed to the other man. He couldn't think about anything but the fact that he was being snogged by some unknown man who was apparently interested in taking extreme advantage of the fact that he couldn't see a damn thing.

A surprised moan escaping from his lips Albus's eyes automatically fluttered closed as the man gripped his face firmly but gently between his hands, keeping his head in place so that the man could control the kiss. With his hands sandwiched between them the Gryffindor couldn't even push the other man away if he'd wanted to. And he was very quickly coming to the conclusion that he'd be a bloody fool to want to stop the other man.

He'd been kissed before, he was popular enough, but Albus could honestly say that he'd never been snogged the way his unknown man was snogging him now. It wasn't the man's skill that had him shivering with pleasure, or even the man's blant hunger. He couldn't have said just what it was about the man that had his heart racing and blood boiling, just that he'd never had such a fierce and overwhelming desire for another human being before. With every movement of the other man's mouth he wanted more, craved more so that Albus forgot that he didn't have a clue what was going on and instead began to kiss the other man back with equal hunger.

Hands sliding up from between their chests Albus fingers found the other man's hair, diving in as he cradled the man's head in turn. The man's hair was shorter than his own, finer, but silky smooth and sensual to the touch. Blonde, or at least light, Albus mentally added, recalling the way the torches had hazily reflected off it.

Albus gasped in pleasure when the other man's tongue traced the seam of his lips, and taking the hint the Gryffindor opened his mouth, rewarded quickly for his obedience as his seducer's tongue went to work lighting a fire in Albus's blood that had the man all but whimper for more as he returned the gesture, their tongues mating with each other as they kissed each other as deeply as they could, breathes coming out in desperate pants as their heartbeat raced against their chests.

Desperate to get closer Albus moved without thinking, his legs moving apart so that he could shift onto the man's bent knees, the other man bending back slightly to accommodate him, breaking off the kiss.

About to complain Albus's eyes all but rolled into the back of his head as the man's lips moved to his neck, moving down the column with a thoroughness that had the Gryffindor's head dropping to the side with a loud moan that echoed in the empty hallway.

Arching against the man Albus shuddered, the fact that his eyes were once again open reminding him of the fact that he still couldn't see. And still didn't know who the hell was reducing him to a quivering mass of teenage hormones and lust.

"Won't you tell me who you are?" Albus breathed, stroking the man's head as he tried to retain some control of himself and his actions. "Please?"

The man's answer was to nip the Gryffindor's ear and then nuzzle his face against Albus's neck.

Getting that the man had no intention of giving him so much as a hint Albus moved his hands towards the man's face, thinking to get some idea who he was dealing with from the man's bone structure.

Big mistake.

Immediately the man lightly pushed him away and off his lap, Albus making a sound of surprise as his butt unexpected met the floor once more. Reaching out the Gryffindor tried to grab ahold of the other man, but he was too quick and was already on his feet and backing away.

"Wait, please. Don't go. Stay."

But the man had already turned around, and though Albus struggled to get to his feet the Gryffindor knew there was no way he could safely go after the man. He wasn't likely to walk into a wall, but there were uneven sections to the flooring and the nearby stairs to worry about.

Damn.

Looking around him blearily Albus blinked as he felt something brush up against his face insistently, apparently hovering in midair. Reaching up the Gryffindor grasped the object reflexively, recognizing it as his glasses as soon as his fingers touched the metal frame. Adjusting his hold on them Albus quickly slid his glasses back into place, the room instantly coming into sharp clarity.

Taking off in the direction the unknown man had gone Albus frantically ran up and down the nearest hallways and staircases for a good twenty minutes, trying to catch a glimpse of the man who, like Cinderella, had stayed around just long enough to bewitch him, then had run away before he could get a name, much less an address.

Running a hand through his tousled hair Albus licked his lips, savoring the taste that still lingered on his lips.

"I'll find you. Even if I have to search the whole bloody school for the rest of the year I'll find you."

)

The next day, as soon as his first free period came up, Albus found himself a quiet corner in the library. Getting out a piece of parchment and his quill the Gryffindor began a list of everything he knew about the other man. It was a terribly short list, and was downright depressing once he put it on paper and realized how little he had to go on. He couldn't just go around snogging the male sixth and seventh years after all.

But how else would he know the man?

"What are you doing?" Rosie asked, setting down her huge pile of books on the table beside him. She'd been browsing the aisles and had caught sight of her cousin looking very depressed about something. Since Albus's nature was generally positive, his current expression had aroused her curiosity.

Not wanting to admit the whole truth Albus told her that he'd encountered someone the night before, without his glasses on, that he needed to speak to, but had no way of identifying.

"Hmmm." Intrigued by the dilemma, and sensing that there was more to the situation than he was telling, Rosie took the seat closest to him as she took his quill from him, sliding the parchment over so that she could take over the writing. "Well if you can't identify him by sight, let's start with the other senses. What did he smell like?"

"Smell?" Albus repeated, giving her a look that said he thought her crazy.

"Yes, smell. People have individual scents, as you should know. His shampoo, conditioner if he uses it, cologne maybe?"

Closing his eyes Albus tried to recall, thinking that the man's clothing had smelled like the soap the house elves used to clean their clothes. The man had been wearing cologne though. "I don't know what kind it was." He told Rosie, frowning as he tried to come up with words to describe it. "It smelled…classy. Not over applied. Sort of musky, but in a good way. Very male."

Raising an eyebrow over his tone of voice Rosie recorded his word choices before moving onto the next. "You said you briefly touched his face, smooth or rough?"

"Smooth." Albus answered promptly, not having to think about it. "Not even a hint of shadow. Oh, and he had long, slender fingers, no calluses."

"Okay, and you said he didn't speak at all so we can't get anything from hearing either." Rosie deliberately left out taste, though she was starting to get a sneaky suspicion that that might be the category where her cousin could provide the best description. "So what we have is a male, around our age and your height, short, fine, light colored hair, likely someone who either doesn't need to shave or does so really well. Long, slender hands that have probably never done hard labor and he's smart enough to remove one of his major identify markers, and doesn't want to be identified period. He knows how to wear cologne and it's probably the fancy, expensive kind."

Albus sighed and propped his face up on his hands. "Sounds right. Still not a lot to go on though."

"What's not a lot to go on?" Lysander Scamander asked, having come in search of his girlfriend to see what was taking Rosie so long. Not that it would be the first time one of them had gotten distracted in the aisles and lost track of time. There always seemed to be a new book to discover, no matter how many times they came through the place.

"There's a guy who likes Al who possesses these characteristics. We're trying to figure out who it is." Rosie informed the Ravenclaw, holding out the list while Albus protested her words.

Taking the list from her Lysander read over the paper, a look of confusion crossing his face. "Well isn't it obvious?"

"Isn't what obvious?" Albus demanded to know, looking up at the man in confusion. "You can't possibly know who the guy is from just that. I know you're a Ravenclaw, but seriously, Ly, not even you are that brilliant."

"I am when you add in the fact that the bloke is interested in you." Lysander shot back. "There's only one man I can think of who fits this description perfectly AND fancies you, Al. It's Malfoy."

"Wait. What?" Albus's jaw dropped while Rosie looked at her boyfriend like he'd recently suffered serious brain damage.

"It's Malfoy." Lysander repeated with a careless shrug. "I'd bet you ten galleons on it."

"You're on." Rosie responded, turning her head to meet her cousin's stunned gaze. "Go find Malfoy right now. You should know, you'll recognize his cologne, won't you? His presence? I can't rub it in Ly's face until you confirm that he's wrong."

Albus stared at the two of them like they'd lost their minds. "You two aren't serious."

But they were, and were hustling him out of the library before he could even begin to list all the reasons why Lysander had to be wrong.

)

The three couldn't locate the Slytherin before their next classes and so Albus parted from them after promising to let them know by tomorrow which of them was right. They would have hounded him non stop anyway, both wanting proof of their mental superiority over the other. The two were just weird that way. And since he was on Rosie's side Albus was not looking forward to approaching Malfoy and trying to find an excuse to get closer.

Finally, after some serious thought, he came up with a plan, which he put into action that night when he knew the Slytherin would be patrolling as part of the Slytherin's prefect duties.

He waited, hidden from sight, until he heard the other man coming around the hallway's corner before deliberately moving into the other man's path, the two colliding as he'd intended. Reaching out like he was grasping for support Albus found his body pressed up against the Slytherin's, his breath catching in his chest as his senses, then his body, recognized that despite all odds Lysander had been right.

It was Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going, Potter." Scorpius said coolly, stepping back to put space between them. Without waiting for a reaction the Slytherin walked around the Gryffindor, obviously intending to leave the man behind and pretend that contact hadn't been made.

Not about to let that happen Albus pulled out his wand and pointed it at the Slytherin's retreating head. "Ferula."

A length of bandage shot out of the wand, the conjured cloth flying around the other man's eyes so that the Slytherin stopped and struggled to tug the bandages off so that he could see what the hell he was going on.

Marching over Albus spun the other man around to face him. "Not so pleasant when you're the one who can't see worth a damn, is it?"

And just to repeat the role reversal Albus reached up to frame Scorpius's face between his hands, laying a kiss on the startled man's lips that was designed to make the man's brains leak out of his ears in the most pleasurable of ways.

When he was absolutely, one hundred percent sure that he had the right guy the Gryffindor pulled away, genuinely loathed to do so as he stared at the Slytherin in a whole new way. "Found you." He added, in case the man hadn't gotten his earlier remark.

"Take the damn bandages off."

Back automatically going up at the man's tone Albus none the less retrieved his wand once more and tapped it against the bandage, causing the cloth to disappear. "We're even now." Albus informed the Slytherin defiantly, the man's stormy grey eyes causing butterflies to erupt in his stomach.

"And we're both seeing clearly now." The Slytherin acknowledged carefully, the blonde slowly shifting his head so that his lips were almost pressed up against the Gryffindor's, his eyes silently asking Albus to make the choice.

And with a smile Albus bridged the gap and pressed his lips against the Slytherin's.

Yeah, they were both seeing clearly now.


End file.
